Naruto: A Sons Rise
by thelonewhitewolf13
Summary: Naruto born three years early. Minato and Kushina left a contingency plan? Two years younger than Itachi three years older than Konoha 9 Smart, Strong, doesn't that shit Naruto
1. Prolog

_**Naruto is going to be born three years older than cannon putting him two years younger than Itachi and the same age of Temari when we first meet her, and three years old then Konoha 9**_

Naruto was running from a drunken mob who were yelling "it's time to avenge the fourth". Naruto had just turned 3 and has been running from the drunken mobs for the past 6 weeks.

Naruto was 3 feet 4 inches which was rather tall for a three-year-old, he has long spikey golden blonde hair with natural blood red tips that covers the back of his neck as well as his forehead, bright blue eyes that could be mistaken as sapphires. Though he is tall for his age Naruto was skinny as his ribs showed from the malnutrition at the orphanage.

Currently Naruto was running through training ground 43 trying to get to training ground 44 the forest of death since that was the only place they wouldn't chase him. Just before he could make it to the fence a kunai pierces his right calf making him immediately fall to the ground in pain.

Naruto started sobbing from the pain of the kunai "I haven't done anything wrong, I just want to be left alone" Naruto yells after continuing to sob.

"Aww the demon wants to be left alone, well our families wanted to be left alone, the Thirds wife wanted to be left alone and the Fourth Hokage wanted to e left alone but instead of leaving them alone you killed them, so today we shall avenge them" Shouted a random villager with a pitch fork as she stabbed Naruto in the abdomen earning an earsplitting cry of pain from Naruto as he passes out from the pain. For the next 10 minutes they continue to beat on Naruto until they are convinced he was dead.

 ** _Hokage Office_**

Three-year-old Naruto Uzumaki, jinchurriki of the Nine tailed demon fox, was brought to the hokage about 10 minutes ago after yet another attack by the people of this village who couldn't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll it was sealed into.

' _What have I condemned this child to? No one deserves the pain he's been through_ ' thought Sarutobi sensing an in coming chakra he turns toward the spot were an ANBU waring a bull masked appeared in a **SHUNSIN** "Report Bull" he said in a stern voice.

"Hokage-sama everyone involved with the attack on Naruto has been rounded up and taken to Ibiki. The last count there were 8 civilians and 3 chunin" Bull replied in a monotone voice

Sighing deeply the Hokage say's "Tell Ibiki he has free range on the chunin, do what ever he wants with them. Give the civilians to Anko tell her the only restrictions are they are to be kept alive till they are publicly executed for breaking my laws"

' _Kami_ ' Bull thought ' _Giving Ibiki and Anko free reign to do as they wish_ ' "Hai Hokage-sama" he said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

As Bull leaves Sarutobi made his way to the couch that Naruto was sleeping on. Looking over the child he couldn't help but shake his head at what this village has done to such an innocent child. His usually golden blonde hair was covered with drying blood, his shirt and blue shorts were torn and bloodied, his feet were dirty and bare. Not being able to stomach the thought of this happening to Naruto again the Hokage made a decision. The contingency plan the boy's parents made should something go wrong with the birth and the village doesn't accept Naruto. Sarutobi motioned for his hidden ANBU stationed around the office to reveal themselves.

Four ANBU appeared kneeling in front of the Hokage with their heads bowed, they were Cat, Crane, Bear and Lizard. "I'm about to instate an SSS-class protocol, wait outside until I call for you" he said

The ANBU guards hesitated for a moment, it was very rare for such a code to be used. As SSS-class protocol was code for no matter what you hear do not enter this office, unless suicidal as well as kill anyone who tries to enter the office no matter rank or position in the village.

After receiving a glare from the Hokage they left, taking up positions outside the room. After the ANBU left the room the Hokage put up his strongest sound proof and security barriers.

Moving over to the photo of himself on the wall, he picks it up and places it on the ground. Breaking the genjutsu on the wall, a very intricate seal was revealed. Biting his thumb and smoothing the blood on the seal, as a large scroll poof out. Moving to the center of the room with the scroll.

"That was amazing jiji, how you do that" he hears in a childish voice

Sarutobi turned around surprised to see the boy awake "How are you feeling Naruto?" he asks dreading the answer

Naruto just shrugged his small little shoulder's looking at his jiji with a sad smile "I'm fine jiji just a little sore"

Sitting next to him on the couch "Naruto-kun this scroll I hold in my hands, is my apology for life you have suffered here in the village. Naruto three years ago a terrible disaster struck this village, this disaster was the Nine tailed fox. The fox killed a lot of people that night and nearly destroyed the village"

"I know that jiji you've told me before. The fourth died killing it" Naruto said confused as to why his jiji was bringing this up

"The Nine tailed fox is a chakra construct, it has no life to end. The fourth Hokage couldn't kill such a being so he sealed it away"

Now Naruto was smart like Itachi level smart, so he easily put two and two together "Me, he sealed it in me. Why me? Why did he choose me?" he asked as tears threaten to fall

Sighing Sarutobi walked to his desk and withdrew from a cabinet a framed picture and handed it to Naruto "This Naruto is a picture of the fourth Hokage and his wife"

Naruto gasped at the sight of a man with wild blond hair and blue eyes standing behind a woman with deep red hair and violet eyes. They were smiling softly and the woman had a noticeable swell in her stomach. "These are your parents Naruto, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Your mother was also the last person to hold the Kyuubi before you"

He stopped when Naruto looked at him with a shocked face "On the night of your birth we took great precaution because we knew that the seal holding the Kyuubi in Kushina would weaken with child birth. I don't know the details as I wasn't there, but someone infiltrated the birthing chamber and released the Kyuubi from your mother's seal"

"Why are you telling me all this jiji. What is in that scroll, is it something my parents left me" Naruto asked

"Naruto… your parents when they found out about you made a contingence plan should something go wrong with the birth and the villagers don't except you. Your parents made a special type of clone that would last for years called a **Blood Clone**. In this scroll are those clones, they will train you, love you, raise you as any parent would" The Hokage said shocking Naruto

Moving to the center of the room Sarutobi unraveled the scroll showing two sections of the scroll, one labeled mother the other father. Like before he bit his thumb hard enough to draw some blood and, on each section, he wrote Kai (Release) as he holds the Rat hand sigh.

When two puffs of smoke erupted from the scroll. When the smoke cleared it revealed a blonde-haired man and a red-haired woman.

After taking a moment to orient themselves and look around them Minato focused on he one that summoned them "Sarutobi… while it is nice to see you again, if you summoned us then I'm guessing the contingence plan" to which he sadly nods

While they were talking Kushina walked over to the couch kneeing in front of Naruto "Sochi" she whispered. Causing Naruto to cry as he wraps her in a hug. After about 5 minutes Naruto cried himself to sleep with Kushina carrying him.

During those 5 minutes Minato was getting caught up on everything that has happen over the last few years with the elemental nations, the village, and Naruto.

"Whoever interfered with Kushina during her child birth knew what they were doing when they released the Kyuubi. What I'm most afraid of is whoever it was is still not done yet and will come after Naruto at some point" The aged Hokage said

"Don't worry old man… no one is going to lay a finger on my son… as long as I'm still here Dattebane" Kushina said grabbing Minato's hand

And with that the Namikaze family disappeared in a yellow flash. Sighing the hokage moved to the window overlooking the village wondering what the future would bring.


	2. The Return

"It's been nine years now, huh?" a 12- year old young man spoke as he stared at the massive wooden doors with a stylized leaf symbol etched in red paint.

He has long spiky blonde hair with red tips that made two long bangs which frames both sides of his face, with bright blue eyes. He stands at 5 feet 3 inches, wearing a black hoodless track jacket with three white strips down each arm with a gap on the bicep that has stitched on the clan symbols of both the Uzumaki's and the Namikaze. Underneath he had on a dark blue short sleeve shirt with black ANBU style pants with dark blue shinobi sandals. On each thigh rested two ninja pouches one holding his custom-made tri-prong kunai and shuriken.

He has four tattoos' but under close observations one could see they were seals. He has one on each bicep in the shape of a six-pointed shuriken, and one on each wrist. The one on his right wrist held his mother's sword the crimson princess, on his left wrist was a seal of his own making meant to absorb any ninjutsu into it and then fire it back at the maker when he wills it.

"Halt!" a voice said sternly as Naruto was approaching the gates of his birth village.

The man that spoke had shaggy black hair a goat tee and a bandage across his nose and was wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit with his headband across his forehead.

His partner at the gate was standing next to him, had brown hair and dark eyes. He was also wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit with a bandana style forehead protector.

"What's your business here?" asked the bandage man

"I have business with the hokage, as well as two prisoners for him" Naruto said surprising the two gate guards

"Well then sign in here and head to the center of the village to the Hokage Tower. It's the tall white building with a fire kanji on it. The Hokage will be on the top floor" the bandana wearing shinobi said

"Thank you" Naruto say's as he walks over to the desk and signs in and makes his way inside the village.

Leaving the two gate guards shocked to the core as they read the name ' _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_ '. After getting over their shock they called for the ANBU to tell the hokage.

Walking on auto pilot while looking around the village having mix feeling about being back, he went straight to the hokage tower and before he knew it he was in front of the Hokage's secretary. "Hello, my name is Naruto I believe the Hokage is probably waiting for me"

"Please have a seat and I'll go ask him" she said and knocked on the Hokage's door before entering. And was back before Naruto even had a chance to look through a magazine on the table next to him. "He can see you now Naruto-san, would you like some water or tea"

"No, I'm good, thank you though" Naruto politely declined as he walked past her to the office.

As he closes the door, he is greeted home in a bone crushing welcome back hug from the aged Hokage Hirzen Sarutobi. "It's good to see you again Naruto, I honestly thought you wouldn't come back"

"Jiji… can't… breath!" Naruto managed to stutter out

"Oh, I'm sorry my boy" Sarutobi say's letting go of Naruto as they moved to sit on the couch "it's good to see you again"

"Thanks, jiji it's good to see you again as well, though you do look a lot older than before" Naruto questioned

"Rapid aging, just one of the things you have to worry about when you lead a village… How way's your time away"

"Before we get into that I brought you a few gifts" Naruto say's getting a raised eyebrow for the Hokage as he pulls out three scrolls. Handing him the smallest one first "In this scroll is the sword of the Thunder God, the Raijin" Naruto say's as Sarutobi immediately opened the scroll to verify that it was his sensei's Tobirama Senju sword. To which it was.

But before he could even question Naruto on where he got the sword he spoke again handing him two more scrolls. "In the scroll in my left hand is one unconscious Konoha missing nin Aoi Rokusho and the real thief of the sword. I… made sure that he was the one responsible before I hunted down and brought in this one… in this scroll is one unconscious Idate Morino"

Naruto say's shocking the old man as well as the ANBU in the room as they have been actively looking for them for six months. "Jiji… Idate is honest to Kami innocent he was tricked by a superior to steal the sword for him"

After thinking about it for a minute the Hokage summoned his ANBU in the room to appear. "Bear take the scroll with Aoi Rokusho to T&I and give him to Ibiki, have him verify this" he say's as Bear nods and collects the scroll and disappears in a **Shunsin**.

Turning to the ANBU in a Bird mask "Take the scroll with Idate Morino to holding cell 48" to which she nods and does the same as Bear.

" You know Naruto, you just made a great ally or a massive enemy… Ibiki loves his brother more than anything"

" I know jiji but the way I see it… it was worth the risk. Could you send the ANBU out now jiji my parents left me this letter to give you" Naruto say's to which Sarutobi obliges and starts reading a letter from the Blood clone parents

' _Hey Sarutobi if you are reading this then Naruto got backto the village safely. I don't really know where to begin, Naruto is very much like us and more than in looks. He has Minato's genius in the Ninja arts as well as in politics. But he acts a lot like Kushina he can be loud, brash, and annoying at times but he is one of the most caring people we have meet to though he loves and are friends with. Skills, Naruto has three affinities Wind, Water, Lighting. He has mastered them all, as well as most of our jutsu, and I know what you are thinking yes Naruto can use the Hiraishin, though we have told him not to use it till his body stops growing around 15- 16 as it will only hurt him if he uses it now. Naruto also can use the chakra chains and is a master with them. His fuinjutsu is a level 8 seal master with him in two to three months at level 9 seal master. He knows both of our taijutsu styles as well as Kushina's kenjutsu. Genjutsu he can't preform them but with the seals that we made and placed on Naruto's biceps only the strongest of S-rank would have a chance to work._

 _As you know I was training to be a sage but never got the chance to bond with the toads yet. Well while we were gone Naruto found his own summons the White Tiger clan. Where they were able to bond with him and finish his sage training. We also messed with the seal holding the Kyuubi and found a way to return the yin half of the Kyuubi with the Death God mask as well as free Minato's soul. As a thank you the Kyuubi granted Naruto with sensory ability as well as negative emotion sensory._

 _Naruto can use up to three tails at the moment anymore and it does damage to his body just give it time and he will be able to use the fourth tail without problems._

 _Over all we would put Naruto as high elite jounin to mid Kage. All he really need's is experience and he will be greater than any of us._

 _Sarutobi you have already done so much for our family that we hate to ask this but we would like it if you can make Naruto a ninja of Konoha and have him do a mission before you tell the council of his return. As well if you want maybe have him as your apprentice._

 _With love & gratitude, Minato & Kushina '_

To say Sarutobi was shocked would be an understatement as he reread it again. To make sure he was actually reading it right. Because if he was then Naruto was a prodigy greater than even Itachi.


	3. A new power

'To be born with so much raw talent' Sarutobi thought as he now looks at Naruto. "Would you like to be a ninja of Konoha Naruto" he asks as Naruto just nods his head with a smile

The aged Hokage goes over to his desk, pulls out some paperwork as well a blue Konoha headband. And tells Naruto to come over and start signing these document's registering him a ninja of Konoha. "Now Naruto since we both know that placing you as a genin will only screw up team dilemmic and the fact that you would have to wait another four months as the teams have already been made. I will promote you to chunin and give you the choice where I can set you up as an apprentice and you will still take missions or I can let you join the main force you just won't be leading any missions for a while"

"If it's alright with you jiji I would like to join the main force for a few weeks so I can meet some of the other ninja's then I'd like to do the apprenticeship" Naruto said in a professional manner getting the Hokage to chuckle at the well thought out and smart answer

"That was a very profession answer… and one I completely agree with" Sarutobi said getting up and handing Naruto a chunin vest. To which he puts on under his jacket.

As Naruto was putting on his new vest Sarutobi walked over to a seeming blank patch of the wall and flew through 30 hand seals before a two by two-foot portion of the wall glowed blue and disappeared. Emptying out the cubby hole and resealing it Sarutobi walked to his desk and handed Naruto the contents that were in the cubby hole.

"That Naruto is your inheritance, the deed for the Uzumaki compound, the wealth of the Namikaze clan, the wealth of your mother" The Hokage said as he got a question look at the last part

"The Uzumaki, for their last stand locked down the entire village what ever wealth and knowledge they had is still in Uzushiogakure" he said as Naruto nodded in understanding looking through all, the different documents.

"Hey jiji where's the Uzumaki compound" Naruto politely asked as he stored away all of the documents he just received.

His only response was a chuckle from the old man. As he griped Naruto's shoulder as they disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing to be a **shunsin**

 **Uzumaki Compound**

"This Naruto is where your parents lived, anything in there belongs to you. I would recommend you do some cleaning no one has been inside for a dozen years as the compound still hold the seal lady Mito put up when she built this compound" Sarutobi said shocking Naruto as he didn't know Lady Mito built this place

"I'll let you venture on your own Naruto. Just a heads up, there will be a council meeting tomorrow at eleven to announce your return as well as make know that you are receiving your inheritance"

"Thank you jiji" Naruto say's bringing the aged man into a one-armed side hug. Before he stepped forward unsealing the gate by cutting his thumb and smearing the blood on the gate.

Opening the gate, he looks around his new home. The land was small as clan compounds went at only 2 acers, but he supposed it was never housed more than 2 or 3 people at a time.

The gardens had long ago taken over and filled the lawn and koi ponds with green- still, the gravel path way had withered away and needed to be replaced. You could see the beauty in it though, just a little work here and there and it would be as good as new.

The main house stood in the center of the gardens, two stories of traditional stone work, and rice- paper doors in need of serious maintenance, with sloping red clay rooftops with opulent guardians on the corners. One was a dragon, a phoenix, a tiger, a snapping turtle. Each representing one of the summons of legends.

He pushed open the main entrance, careful not to damage the aged wood any further. No one had stepped foot in the house after his parents had stepped foot in the house of the furniture remained where it was last, coated with a fine line of dust and some cobwebs.

He passed through the entrance and into the living room where there was a television in the corner and two couches angled towards it. From what Naruto could see everything needed to be replaced. From the electronics to the furniture, the curtains everything.

He glanced around this floor a little more noting that he would have to totally redo the kitchen as everything had mold. Before he made his way up stairs.

The top floor was dominated by bedrooms, five in total. The master bed still had his parent's night clothes out on the bed folded, waiting for them. Staring at the clothes for a minute he wondered what his life would be like if they weren't murdered.

' **It does no good thinking like that kit** ' Kyuubi said

"I know, I know but some times I just wonder" Naruto says as he released a heavy sigh and looked at all the other rooms. Finding that three looked like guest room's and one was a nursey meant for him.

He returned to the ground floor, passing through the dining room and kitchen and into what looked like a mudroom. He noticed a tightly shut door. Pushing it open, finding it to be a stoned space of a basement. Carefully taking the stairs one at a time in case they were rotting through, he looked into the room.

Most of the room was a library, with a cool air tempture which was perfect for the delicate paper. The shelves are latterly over flowing with scroll's and books, where he could easily tell which'd belong to his mother and father just by the neatness.

A small corner of the room held a work bench, holding some three-prong kunai. And with the overflow of scrolls on the shelves it seemed to indicate his father was making his own weapon scrolls.

One- third of the basement was walled off to make two separate rooms that opened with another seal. It was obviously his parents private work study's. Both filled with fuinjutsu supplies. In each study respectively layed an open scroll with a few notes. Putting his brain to work he figured it was his parents newest project, the one they never got to finish.

His father's read 'Flash step' while his mother's read 'Chakra repulsion barrier'.

 **Later that Night at the Sarutobi Compound**

"Hey grandpa can you give me a bath before I go to bed" a 3- year old Konohamaru asked

"Konohamaru I have to talk to an old friend right now, do you want uncle Asuma to give you a bath. He's going to be gone for a few years." The elder Sarutobi said causing Konohamaru to smile and run off looking for his uncle

Walking into his study he locks the door and puts up a sound proof barrier. Before he runs through some hand seals and yells **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** as a puff of smoke emerges and a monkey shows himself.

"Hirzen it's been a while, what can I do for you" The monkey asks

"Enma… I was wondering what you know of a white tiger clan" Hirzen asks causing King Enma to flinch

"H- How do you know of that clan? They were all killed before the time of the Sage!" Enma yells

"Minato's son Naruto holds the contract" Sarutobi said getting confused

"That's impossible they were all killed along with the others!" Enma yelled in fear

"Enma calm down and tell me what you know old friend" Sarutobi said getting King Enma to sit down and take a breath as he looked at his old friend

"Long ago the summoning realm was ruled by four clans the Dragon, Phoenix, Snapping Turtle, and the White Tigers" Taking a breath "The Dragon's ruled the land where the Toads and Panda bears lived the only two clans to ever be able to use senjutsu. The Dragon's wanted to learn it but was denied so they killed all the Panda's and told the Toads they would suffer the same fate if they didn't teach it to them.

Instead the Toads gathered everything single clan to kill their ruler on the fear that they would one day have the same fate of the Panda's if they do nothing. So, every clan but the Snow leopards and the Jaguars as they were great friends bounded together and killed our rulers. Or so we thought. If this Naruto is truly a summoner of the White Tigers it means they have their number's and skills back. What else can you tell me about the boy"

"He's a sage and bounded with the White Tiger clan. He is also the jinchurriki of the 9 tailed fox" Sarutobi said causing Enma to freak out again

"If he is a sage then the White Tiger clan knows the secret to senjutsu. Hirzen what's his skill rank"

"Elite jounin to Mid kage"

"Then they have a good shinobi on their side. Hirzen my clan is bound to yours. Right now, you are our only summoner, we will need their to be another one so that we can be safe, if the tiger's attack. I will be preparing for war in case they come, summon us for emergies only please Hirzen… and take care old friend" Enma said as he reverses summoned himself back home


End file.
